


Fight For Survival

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gladiators, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Four Years. Four years worth of scars. Four years worth of pain and suffering. Four years as a slave. Four long years without</i> her.<br/>Owen Grady was forced into becoming a slave. Now, he will fight for his freedom. As a gladiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is happening. I’m sorry if this crap. I’m horrible.

Four Years. Four years worth of scars. Four years worth of pain and suffering. Four years as a slave. Four long years without  _her_.

 

*~*~*

 

_Owen put on his armour, fixing up the straps before she walked into his tent. Her gown was long and purple, tied around her in graceful fabrics that complimented her every time she wore them. She had the glint of tears at the edge of her eyes and her stern hands were bound at either side of her. He was going off to another fight and he was leaving her to worry yet again._

_Claire._

_She pushed herself into the tent, her hands flying to his face, her nails digging into his cheekbones before her lips crashed against his. He pulled his arms around her slender figure, her body small compared to his._

_Claire Dearing, Daughter of Barracus. Barracus was the general of the Roman army and had been a mentor to Owen for many years. Falling in love with Barracus’ daughter was by accident, one he never intended, but Barracus was supportive. It was odd he would do so, as he was also known as Barracus the terrifying, and his gaze alone could have men on their knees in fear._

_To have his blessing was truly an honour._

_Claire’s fingers took hold of the fur cloak Owen had on over his shoulders, pulling it forward as to embrace him as if the cloak was Claire herself. She looked into his eyes like she wanted to memorise every fleck of colour, pouring herself into the emeralds that were the pools of his eyes. She pulled on him, so he would stand forward and his leather skirt dangling against her legs._

_“Promise you’ll come back to me?” she begged him and he gave a soft hum, tilting up her chin. He wrapped an arm around her back, tucking her closer to him before his lips touched hers._

_“Why would I ever break a promise with you, m’lady?” he smirked and Claire giggled, pushing against Owen’s chest. The metal rang against the rings on her hand before she straightened, her hands tucking behind her back._

_“Don’t let my father order you about.” she told him sternly. Owen nodded._

_“He’s a general, m’lady. But, I can’t deny his daughter’s wishes.” Owen remarked, saluting Claire and she shoved his shoulder, forcing him to stumble just a little. He pulled himself to stand before her once more. “I will be back for you.” he told her with honesty in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes shutting tightly as tears rushed down his face. “The next time we meet, I will kiss you with all the love in my heart.” he muttered, trying not to sound like he was crying. Claire’s hands went to his face, clearing his tears before she rose up on her toes._

_“And I you.” she mumbled before her lips fell to his. Owen pulled on her, remembered how it felt to have her hands on his face, her lips on his for however long he would need to fight._

_“Lieutenant.” A voice called into his tent and Claire and Owen separated quickly. They wiped their lips and seeing a captain in the tent. “General Barracus is waiting for you.” he finished and Owen nodded._

_“Thank you, Captain.” he told the captain and he left. Owen looked down at Claire, fixing himself up for the last time. “How do I look?” he asked._

_“Like you’re ready to take his place.” Claire uttered the words that had been in discussion for weeks. Claire’s father was wishing to retire for some time, and now he was getting his chance, as Owen was willing to take his place. He had worked hard to make himself look like a great asset to the Emperor. “He’ll be proud of you.” Claire bit her lip before she caught his lips once more and pulled away quickly. She took off out of his tent and Owen sighed._

 

_*~*~*_

 

_The battle lasted for days, meaning that Claire had been waiting for days. Owen emerged with the injured General, blood soaking both their bodies and army. Owen had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, but they were flesh wounds he knew he could recover from._

_Claire had been told of her father’s injuries but as Owen had heard it, she was not allowed to see him until he was fully ready. She was so worried that she hadn’t seen Owen, and he didn’t wish to distract her from her father. Owen was pinned back together, new armour on as the Emperor made his way to the front of Owen’s tent. The Emperor always waited near the battle and would conquer if he felt it was right._

_Owen bowed before the Emperor and he merely laughed at the act._

_“How is the General doing?” he asked, his voice course and rough, like it had been so many times before. Owen looked over to the General’s tent and gave a faint smile._

_“He will be fine if nothing stresses him. He fought a great battle today but I am sad to say, it will be his last.” Owen mentioned in a defeated voice. He didn’t wish to see his dear General to be reduced to a retired warrior. He deserved to fight for many more years, but it was how life panned out for them._

_“Lieutenant Grady, your fighting on the battlefield was like watching a masterpiece being made.” The Emperor gripped onto Owen’s shoulder, and a wave of gratitude washed over his body. He never felt like he had accomplished anything until that moment._

_“That means a great deal, Emperor.” Owen bowed his head before the Emperor laughed once more, his hand running over Owen’s head. They heard the scampering of horses speeding towards the camp and finally, they saw who rode atop the steeds._

_“Oh, if it isn’t my son,” The Emperor whispered to Owen. The man on the horse had short blond hair, with a smirk that never seemed to leave his devil like lips. He stepped down from his horse, dressed in extravagant clothing, never seeming to wear armour, even though he had a rank that fight alongside Owen. “Redvox.” His father greeted kindly, waiting for Redvox to step forward._

_“It’s always like him to miss the fight.” Owen whispered to the Emperor, and he had to contain his laughter before his son embraced him. Redvox and Owen had never gotten along. It wasn’t as though Owen hadn’t tried to push past his disgust of the man, but it was like he tried everything in his power to be opposite to Owen._

_He was the Emperor’s son but he was also spoiled beyond reason, and his manner towards others was horrifying. It was impossible for Owen to see how this boy could one day rule over Rome and would be able to command Owen and his army. It never sat right in Owen’s opinion and he had uttered his disdain for Redvox on many occasions, even to the Emperor._

_“Father,” His son said in monotone. Owen’s brow crinkled as Redvox straightened up after the family embrace. He was about to say something to his father before something caught his eye. Owen noticed what he was looking at. Or, more so, who he was looking at. “Isn’t Lady Claire looking beautiful today?” he gave a smile that made Owen’s skin crawl._

_“She looks beautiful everyday.” Owen chimed in, his hands fixing in the belt of his leather skirt. Redvox gave a sharp look at Owen before the Emperor cleared his throat._

_“Ah, yes, she is to be yours, is she not?” he said and Owen smiled at the aging man._

_“That is my wish.” Owen nodded, almost as though he was looking for a sign of praise for his love from the Emperor. Redvox gave a soft chuckle before Owen turned to him._

_“Maybe you should hold on tight to her,” Redvox started. “She may lay her gaze on me and change her mind.” he warned and Owen rolled his eyes._

_“I highly doubt she’d fall for a man who would run from a fight.” Owen scoffed and Redvox looked like he was about to pounce upon Owen._

_“Lieutenant.” The Emperor warned and Owen took a step back. “It is not fair to mock my son. He was always poor with a blade.” he finished and Owen smirked before he bowed to the two and Owen went to his tent. He needed to rest and see how he could fight in the coming days._

 

_*~*~*_

 

_It was the middle of the night when something spooked Owen in his sleep. He held up a blade to defend himself against anyone trying to wake him from his slumber, but it was only a captain. “Lieutenant,” he started and Owen rubbed his eyes. It was far too early for this. The sun had no sign of coming out, and the night was gloomy. “The Emperor wishes you to track down a traitor in the woods with his son, Redvox.” The captain explained and Owen groaned, standing up and putting on his armour lazily._

_“I would rather stab myself in the gut,” he mumbled, his voice harsh with lack of sleep. “But if it is what the Emperor wishes, I will go.” he told the captain and he rushed out of Owen’s tent. Owen met with Redvox and a group of men that Owen had not seen in their army before. Possibly Redvox’s men. Something was off._

_Redvox ordered Owen and the men to walk into the forest, Redvox sitting upon a horse as the rest walked. Owen kept his hand readied on his blade, waiting for any sound that seemed wrong, any movement that could be taken as a threat. He couldn’t risk his life out there in the dark._

_The group of men stopped and so Owen did as well. “Ready.” Redvox announced and suddenly, all the men around Owen widened and took their place, their blades out._

_“What is going on, Redvox?” Owen asked, but there was a part of him that knew Redvox had some sick little plan he fantasised about getting out._

_“You see Owen, you are praised on for killing others.” he started, a small, yet evil, little chuckle escaped Redvox. “Now, I shall kill you, and be praised for fighting a rebel like you.” he smiled, raising his chin, as though to look mightier than what he was. He was nothing but a liar and a fool._

_“What are you saying?” Owen muttered, drawing his blade and the group of men started to tremble. He may not have the name of ‘Barracus the terrifying’ but no man that ever faced Owen came out of their battle alive._

_“I will tell my father you were a traitor and I had you killed for your crimes against Rome.” Redvox laughed and Owen wanted to throw his blade at the damn fool._

_“You bloody little devil!” he yelled, hoping his voice would travel. But they were far from camp. It would only be these men that would hear Owen._

_“Kill him or get him so far away that people think him dead.” Redvox ordered before he urged his horse to return to camp. The men charged him, and Owen’s blade smacked against the metal in hard and fast motions. It took everything in Owen to keep up the battle against at least seven men. They were quick and had wide opportunities to attack him._

_He managed to kill three with quick blows, immobilising a few with heavy blows to their legs. The other four caught Owen off guard and knocked him to the ground. They stepped on his blade, kicking it away before they all stood on his wrists and ankles. They all looked at each other, but none of them were taking a blow to him, to kill him like Redvox ordered._

_And Owen closed his eyes. Claire. He thought of Claire. He wanted his last thought to be her. He remembered the first night he managed to kiss her. She was taken so off guard that she didn’t kiss back, but only made a surprised sound against his lips. He and Claire had been arguing over some military decision or something absurd like that, and when Owen’s heart was bounding against his ribs, he just took his chance._

_The next day, Claire took him aside, muttering about something that didn’t seem to make much sense and she finally took hold of Owen’s face, kissing him sharply. The tables had turned in the matter of a day and there was a part of Owen that just fell head over heels for her in that moment. He kissed her back and finally asked her if she would like to be his one day. She said she would wait until their next kiss, where he would make her dinner and talk nicely to her._

_It took him a day._

_It took her longer to decide. But Owen didn’t care._

_He remembered that kiss, before everything became nothing._

 

_*~*~*_

 

_Owen woke with an aching head. He pressed his palms to his forehead, only to feel metal clank against his face. He looked at his wrists to see metal chains cuffed around them as well as tight chains around his ankles. He let his eyes wander around, seeing he was pressed up against a dirt wall with a dozen other men looking the same as him._

_“Where am I?” he asked whoever was listening. He looked at his palms to see dried blood coming from his head. He wasn’t killed. He was knocked out. That’s why the soldiers were looking at each other. They didn’t want to kill a lieutenant, especially when they knew he hadn’t done what Redvox claimed. He was stripped of his armour and left only in his tunic and leather skirt._

_“Lowery slavers. Lowery Crutchers at your service.” A voice called out into the prison full of men. A man with odd spectacles on his face and heavy garments to make himself look important stood at the cell doors. Owen stood up, walking over to the cell door and held onto the bars._

_“Slavers? I’m not a slave.” he muttered, his brain still process everything that had happened. He rubbed his forehead once more and the man, Lowery, laughed._

_“Soldiers came and sold you to me. That makes you, a slave.” he corrected Owen before he sauntered off down a hall._

_“I’m not a slave!” Owen bellowed, his chest burning, but as soon as all the air had left his lungs, he felt nothing. He was either going to be traded off or to fight. Once the roar of a crowd echoed above his head. He knew he would be fighting. He was going to be a gladiator in games. He would win or lose for the entertainment of others. He had to win. For her._

 

_*~*~*_

 

_He fought for the first two days, everyone marvelling at his skill and technique. He wowed the crowds and was slowly going to become famous in his own right. It was not but two days later that Owen heard the news of the Emperor’s death. He had died in his sleep, but with Owen almost being killed, he had his doubts. He knew it was murder and he was sure he knew who had done it._

_“I will kill the man that slaughtered our Emperor.” Owen grumbled, kicking at the chains around his ankles. He wanted to bellow out in a rage, but it was impossible. He would use his anger for his next fight._

_“Than you would have to kill his son, Redvox. People suspect it was he who had done it.” Barry spoke. Barry was a warrior who was captured and used in the arena for his strength. He was taken away from his family and told to fight for his freedom. That was more than two years ago. Owen and Barry agreed to keep close, to get each other the freedom that they craved._

_“I’ll gladly kill the man that tore my life away from me.” Owen clenched his hands as the doors opened to their cage. Their chains were taken off and they were handed a helmet if need be. Owen shook his head and walked the slaves to the arena, waiting to entertain the crowds and project his rage onto those who wished to see him dead._

 

*~*~*

 

Four long years. It had been four years. He stood with more scars on his skin, a desperate heart and one that was weak. He had no sympathy for anyone else by himself. Owen had no name anymore. The crowds knew him by ‘The Fearless Beast’. He didn’t care for the name. He didn’t care.

They were forced into the main city of Rome and he lead the pack, his slavers ushering them along in the street. People crowded around them and cheered the group of warriors. This would be his final walk into Rome, Owen knew that for sure.

He would fight his way to freedom and kill Emperor Redvox for his betrayal. And yet, Owen’s heart ached, as though he was nearing an end to a long awaited journey. A journey that kept him alive for four years; he was finding his way back to Claire. He would find her in Rome. He knew that. He hoped her heart ached for him too.

 


	2. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says there is violence, but please be warned, the violence I’m describing isn’t tame in this chapter. It’s not pretty and if you don’t like, please be prepared for it in this chapter. Sorry in advance. xx

_“General Barracus, your two daughters are here.” A captain announced. Owen had already met Karen, so when she walked into the tent, Owen gave a smile and a bow. Karen smiled back and whispered something to her side who walked behind her. It was when he rose, his breath was taken away._

_She had vibrant red hair, short on her shoulders, but there was an incredible elegance to her. Owen stood up taller next to her father. She walked to her father, pressing her lips to his cheek, and there was a part of Owen that craved the same affection from her. She merely bowed in his presence, but there was a scowl that Owen couldn’t miss._

_“Claire. I’m not sure if you’ve met Lieutenant Owen Grady.” Barracus introduced._

_“Unfortunately, we’ve never had the pleasure.” Owen smiled, his hand lying on his chest of armour and Claire rolled her eyes, crossing her arms._

_“Though, I have heard word of you and the acts you’ve gotten into it.” she gave a tightlipped and angered smile. “I can’t say I’m impressed.” she let her face drop and Owen’s chest collapsed. And yet, whenever she looked his way, he felt like his heart was going to explode._

_For the rest of the time she was there, Claire took her place next to her father, organising battle strategies and bossing soldiers around. Owen stood by Barracus’ side, watching Claire from time to time, catching her eye and noticing her blush whenever he smiled her way._

_Barracus excused himself to let captains and other soldiers of the plans. Claire and Owen stayed inside the tent, and Owen smirked as he noticed Claire playing with her shawl, avoiding looking at Owen. Claire stood up against the table and Owen was closer to the tent’s entrance._

_“You know, lady Claire,” Owen cleared his throat, causing Claire to jump and turn to him. He started towards her slowly, his thumbs hanging in his belt. “You might change your mind if you ever got to know me.” he smirked and Claire shook her head._

_“Oh, Lieutenant Grady,” she laughed, her fingers running through her hair, making Owen’s hands tighten to keep in a building desire to be close to her. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me. For you to get my attention, you’d have to do a lot.” she said, confidence rolling off her tongue._

_“Oh, Lady Claire. I know I couldn’t handle you.” Owen started, standing in front of Claire, then he leaned in close, hands gripping into the table behind her and her hands meeting him out of nervousness. “I want you to handle me.” he smirked. Claire hands fiddled around, moving his away, as to not touch him. Her cheeks were flushing and Owen felt his heart racing. It was impossible for him not to fall for her, but he had to restrain his feelings just for the time being. He knew how Barracus could get when it came to his daughters. “How about we argue a little more before we decide anything, shall we?” he asked her, backing away, letting Claire breathe. She exhaled sharply, before she nodded and hide her face._

_“We’ll see.” she said quietly, but when she turned back to him, she was smiling._

 

*~*~*

 

“Fearless Beast, we’ve got the crowds coming, wake up.” Barry urged Owen. He had been dreaming, remembering when he first met the woman he loved. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the crowds building and all of the commotion surrounding Owen and his identity. He sat down, the crowds having fun as they peered to see him. It wasn’t until a dark haired woman walked to the cage door. She stopped when she saw Owen and gestured for him to come to her. He went to the cage bars, holding them in his hands and leaning down slightly to meet her eyes.

“Your face, warrior, I’ve seen it before.” she said slowly, peering into his eyes.

“I haven’t been in Rome in nearly many years, my lady.” he said in return, but she inspected him intently, like there was something about him that she remembered. Owen hoped she had.

“But those eyes, I swear I’ve seen them before.” she reached up, her fingers touching on his cheek, and it was the first time in four years that he felt soft hands grace his skin like she did to him. His heart lurched and he gripped onto the bars harder, eyes closing at the sudden bliss of another’s welcomed touch.

“Or heard of them.” Owen suggested and the woman. He opened his eyes to see her mouth gaping open.

“I have heard of these eyes, but they should have been long dead.” she said stunned, shaking her head.

“These eyes were forced to hide. Not die.” he said quietly, leaning against the bars a little more until she gasped.

“Lieutenant?” The woman whispered and Owen’s heart clenched.

“Do you know me?” he asked her but she didn’t reply.

“Lady Zara, we must leave.” A voice called behind her. She turned to them before she moved. She pushed herself off the bars and hurried off towards the palace. Owen huffed and moved towards the back of the cage. He thought, for just a moment, that she knew him and that she could get him out of the mess that he was stuck in for the last four years. He was wrong.

“Slaves, come along!” Lowery yelled out, walking into the cage and handing out blades and spears. “The people want a show.” he hollered out. When Owen came to collect his gear, Lowery stopped him. “Make sure he watches. If he is entertained by you, he will be in your grasp.” he muttered in a low voice.

Lowery had turned out to be a reasonable man, treating the men as right as he could. None of his men ever died, so he was known as the best slaver and gladiator trainer there was. When he found out that Owen was on a quest to slaughter the new Emperor Redvox, they arranged to enact their plan. Redvox was cruel to all the people of Rome and had the games playing against all advice. The games were brutal and killed innocent people for the Emperor’s pleasure.

Lowery was getting sick of it, and had more respect for the past Emperor than he did for Redvox. That was something they agreed on. Lowery handed Owen a helmet, the metal covered in sharp spikes and covered a lot of his forehead and two slit ran down next to his mouth. Owen placed it over his head and his blade was in hand. He spun around the hilt in hand and he swung it in front of himself.

He saw his reflection in a shield nearby. It had been a long time since he had seen himself. He seemed far more tired than what he remembered but he wore what a true gladiator would. An undergarment with the leather skirt on top, his chest bare with only his armour touching his skin. Owen was far too tired to keep looking at himself with armour on and have pride in what he was doing.

It was then, that the crowd roared and Owen went up the ramp with the other gladiators. There was an unspoken adrenaline that rushed through them all and they stormed the arena’s floor. As soon as the crowd saw Owen and the rest of the gladiators that Rome had come to know. Owen looked towards the box seat that Redvox had. He held the hand of a woman by his side. She was covered and kept her head down, most likely beaten into submission by the man she married. Owen huffed and continued into the arena.

Owen and the other gladiators were placed inside the centre of the arena, waiting until doors opened on every side. At least one hundred men raced in and Owen gave a nod, looking at the warriors that would be fighting beside him. There was ten of them. Which meant they all may have a chance if they were lucky.

“Ten each!” he commanded his small army once more. It had been a habit for them all to listen to him, they would survive if they did. They all came together in a circle, finding their ten enemies and making sure to concentrate on defeating them. “Hold your own and we may all survive this thing!” he yelled.

There was a stillness as Owen stood with the other gladiators. The roar of the crowd echoed around them and Owen gripped onto his blade tighter. Then, as the crowd subsided in cheers, Owen raised his blade into the sky. He roared loudly and ran towards the soldiers he dared to fight. The other gladiators followed suit and took on their own enemies.

Owen immediately attacked a man, the soldier sliding in the dirt before Owen threw his head against the man’s. He stumbled back and as the man was hunched over, Owen kicked up, driving his blade down through the man’s back and the soldier went limp on the ground. Owen turned around as the nine other men came towards him. One man attacked first and Owen inhaled deeply, waiting to fight back.

Owen’s blade belted against another, the soldier in front of him had a torn up angry face almost as though he thought he was going to win. His stance was lowering, which told Owen everything he needed to know. Owen pushed off and watched as the soldier tried to aim low. Owen jumped and crouched down. He sliced at the back of the soldiers ankles. The poor man bellowed out in pain, falling to the ground before Owen took his blade and drove it through his chest.

The blade came cleanly out of the man’s chest before another man came at Owen from behind. Owen flipped his blade around, as it were to lie parallel to his forearm. He then drove the blade back, going straight through the man’s neck and all Owen could hear was the garling of blood in his victim’s mouth. The man fell with Owen’s blade still embedded in his neck. Owen turned to try and retrieve his sword.

Owen tried to wrench the blade from the man’s neck, but someone was coming at him far too quickly. Owen panicked, leaving the blade for a moment before he held the man’s wrist, and with his opposite arm, wrapped it around the back of the man’s neck. Owen took hold of the man’s jaw then pulled as hard and fast as he could until the man’s neck snapped. Owen took out the blade and saw the man coming towards him with the spear. He had a crazy idea.

The soldier attacked, striking hard before Owen lowered to his knees, skidding on the ground. He took one step up, and with the small movement, he pierced the back of the spearwielder. The man groaned before collapsing to the ground. Owen bent and picked up the spear, watching as two men ran towards him. They were perfectly in line for Owen to do what he had planned. He raced forward, driving it through the two men at once, forking them to the wall behind them. They groaned, barely living and tried to remove the spear, but with the force Owen had gone at, they wouldn’t be able to and would die on that spear.

Owen took his blade from his side before he started to spar with a man. He was quick with his movements, but Owen was quicker. Owen just decided to play along lazily. He glanced up and saw Redvox on the edge of his seat as he watched Owen. Owen used his strength again the man, swatting his blade out of his hand before he attacked.

He drove his blade forward until the hilt smashed against his enemies stomach. He had blood spurted onto him, covering his face and helmet. He tore himself away from his victim, leaving them to crumble to the floor in a messy heap. Owen emerged from the dust and looked at his enemies. Just two left.

There was a shield by the side of a dead soldier and the large of the two men came at Owen, his blade slamming down near Owen. He dropped to the floor and held the shield as the large men belted on the metal. Owen could hear people hollering in disgust of the man. Owen managed to tuck himself away, memorising the beat of the sword on metal.

_Thump._

_Thump Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump Thump Thump._

**_Rest_ **.

And there it was. His opening. Owen heard it repeated three times before he decided to act.

_Thump._

_Thump Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump Thump Thump._

And as the soldier raised the blade above his head, Owen drove his blade forward into the man’s exposed stomach. The man groaned, but he was still trying to strike down. Owen removed the blade and pushed it into the man’s stomach once more. When the weight on the other end of the blade was getting heavier, Owen removed it and rolled onto his side as the man fell to his death.

Owen rolled off with the momentum from the sliding shield and let the blade slice at his last enemies ankles. He propped his blade up, the hilt resting on the ground as the blade was aimed towards the sky. The soldier fell straight on Owen’s blade and he watched as the blood poured from the man’s head. Turns out, the blade went through the man’s mouth and out the other side. Owen kicked the soldier off his blade and Owen cleaned the steel on the inside of his leg.

He looked around to his other gladiators and they were about finished with their soldiers as well. Owen looked up to the Emperor’s box. The crowd was roaring ‘LIVE!’ as Redvox’s thumb rested sideways. If the thumb went down, every single gladiator that Owen had on his side, including himself, would be executed. If the thumb went up, they lived to fight again. Redvox hushed the crowd and smiled wickedly.

“I want to see the beast!” Redvox announced and the crowd cheered, his thumb raised towards the sky. He scooted around the woman at his side, who, Owen now noticed, was standing. He narrowed his brow before he watched Redvox once more.

It didn’t stop Owen’s rage from building. He waited for Redvox to walk into the arena. It didn’t take long, but he was surrounded by soldiers. Owen took in a deep breath, calculating the likelihood of an attack working. It was slim but Owen may have been able to pull it off.

“Drop your weapons.” The soldiers damned of the gladiators. Owen gripped his blade tighter before he let it drop to the floor. Redvox walked towards the group of gladiators and Owen’s chest was beating hard and fast. He was so close. He could kill Redvox with his bare hands. Redvox stood before Owen and his hands clenched tightly, containing the anger he had for the man. There was one feature that Owen saw that was different; across Redvox’s face, starting from his the top right of his forehead and down the bottom left of his chin was a deep and angered scar. It was old, but seemed to be inflicted with a lot of pain behind it.

“Take off your helmet, Fearless Beast.” Redvox chuckled and Owen shook his head slightly.

“I take orders from no one.” Owen muttered, turning his back on the Emperor.

“You are a slave!” Redvox yelled. “Do as your Emperor commands!” Redvox ordered and Owen’s hand clenched. He took off his helmet before he turned towards Redvox. The weak man he once knew, appeared before him. Owen threw his helmet to the ground and took a few steps towards Redvox, the man cowering in fear behind his guards.

“Owen!?” It was a voice that he remembered so well, he almost thought he’d never hear again. He turned towards the Emperor's seats, a woman with striking red hair stood with her mouth covered in shock. It was her. Claire. Her hair was far longer now than it was four years ago, but it was definitely her. His beautiful Claire.

Owen was then knocked to the floor, a hard pounding to his face. He saw a guard coming over him, ready to strike him again with the hilt of a spear. “How dare you look at the Empress like that!” The guard yelled and Owen’s brow creased. He held a hand to his face, feeling the blood on his palm.

“Empress?” he muttered and looked up towards Claire. The woman who had come to the cages stood by her side, her hands on Claire’s shoulders as though to comfort her.

“She is married to Emperor Redvox.” The guard said, taking Owen to his feet. The one woman that kept him alive was forever out of his grasp. And married to the man that saw him dead. He stared at Claire once more before she fled beyond his view. Owen turned to Redvox, who smirked at Owen and ordered him back to his cell.


	3. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The fluff stuff. That's what this is. The fluff stuff.

His blade went through the men, the gladiator drew it out quickly, kneeling for a moment, skidding across the dirt and Claire rose from her seat. She swore she had seen that fighting style before. But it couldn’t be. He took down different men, using their weapon against them and Claire felt everything in her freeze. It had been four years since she had seen that welding of a weapon. When he took off the helmet, Claire bellowed out Owen’s name. He turned. She didn’t expect him to turn. Claire felt like she had died.

Claire raced off, her heart feeling like it had shattered into a million pieces. She had done something she couldn’t take back, and suddenly, the love of her life stood in the arena, rage building on his face. She married another man. But Owen was supposed to be dead. That’s what everyone told her.

Her room was silent, the only sound that was being made was her hurried breaths and her pacing feet. It wasn’t until she saw her old robe that she stopped. Her breath had become calm and she no longer paced. She wandered over to the robe, touching the silk and bringing it up to her face. She smelled the fabric. How did it still smell like him?

 

*~*~*

 

_Owen was panting by Claire’s side, his skin glinting with sweat before he turned to her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and hummed to himself, turning back to stare at the ceiling. Claire felt like there was a small hole in her chest, like she was betrayed somehow. Claire rolled off the side of the bed, Owen’s hand skimming from her body and leaving her with a shiver._

_Claire wandered over to her desk, finding her robe and pulling it over her shoulders. She didn’t turn towards Owen, just glancing over her shoulder from time to time to see him watching her, confidence on him as he lay there naked. “Owen, are you…” Claire muttered, noticing Owen shift. She turned around and walked to the edge of the bed, watching as Owen sat up. “Are you just using me to get into good graces with my father?” she gave bluntly before Owen smirked._

_He moved from his spot on the bed, baring himself so she may see him once more before he knelt at the brink. He pulled on Claire’s hips, dragging her to be pressed up against him. And every doubt seemed to fade as he looked on her, his eyes a glorious green that begged her to believe him. She did. There was a part of her that could never deny believing him. She was captured in him and it was impossible to escape._

_“Trust in me, Claire. I fell for you. Completely.” he smiled, leaning in and taking her bottom lip between his. He broke them apart, his forehead leaning against hers as he smirked. “And if Barracus knew what we just did, he would sooner see my head roll than to have me anywhere near you again.” he laughed and Claire pushed on Owen’s chest._

_“Owen, you being funny isn’t making me feel better.” she lied. Claire felt more at ease when Owen joked, though she still had doubts. It was always easier for her to worry._

_“Claire, I would give up the army for you.” Owen laughed and Claire froze. She furrowed her brow and held into Owen’s shoulders._

_“What?” she gasped and Owen gave a sudden and confused look. “Owen, the army is your life. You have been fighting for Rome for years and have told my father that fighting alongside him has made you find your purpose. You can’t just say that.” she exclaimed and Owen shook his head._

_“Claire, I’m saying I would do anything for you. I’d leave the army, I would work on a farm, I would take care of sheep and sell wool. I would conquer death for you.” he smiled and Claire’s heart jumped. She let her arms fall over his shoulders, leaning into his body and eventually they fell back onto the bed. Claire giggled loudly as Owen’s lips ran up her neck and his body was pinning to hers. She thought that the small blissful moment would keep her heart light for many years. She was wrong._

 

*~*~*

 

“Claire!” Redvox bellowed and Claire jumped. She dropped the robe on her chair once more and moved towards her bed. She pulled on a shawl, covering herself and watched as a disgruntled Redvox marched into her bedroom. 

“Redvox, what are doing in here?” Claire muttered and went to the middle of the room. Redvox sauntered over to Claire, his hands touching her arms and gripping her tightly. It took everything in Claire not to flinch. 

“I came to check on my dear wife.” he smiled, a falter in his lip as he tried to sustain the upward turn of his mouth. 

“I’m fine, Redvox.” Claire backed away, taking herself away from the man in front of her. She couldn’t bare to feel his hands on her anymore. She moved her shawl around herself once more, keeping her distance from Redvox. “May I please have a moment alone. I’m very tired and would love to have a bath on my own.” Claire remarked before she bit the inside of her cheek. “You know, instead of having guards watch over me every other minute.” she spat at Redvox. He chuckled. Redvox stepped forward and Claire stepped back. 

“You see, I can’t trust you.” he grimaced and Claire swallowed hard. “All because of him.” he spat out with hatred and disgust. 

“You mean Owen.” Claire mumbled and suddenly Redvox screamed.

“Of course I mean Owen!” Redvox yelled and backed Claire up to her bedpost. She breathing was heavy and she held onto her belt, knowing she could defend herself if she kept her hands near there. “He ruins everything for me!” he bellowed and Claire caught onto her breath. 

“Redvox. Go broad in your own time, I am exhausted.” she tried to get him away from her, but it would be easier said than done. Claire felt the metal inside her belt. She could take it out easily. 

“What did you feel when you saw him?” Redvox’s voice was low, warning her. He leaned in, breathing her in before she turned her face away. “Tell me!” he screamed in Claire’s face and that was the last straw for her. She gripped onto the handle and switched it out of her belt. The blade left its concealed place in her belt and came to meet underneath Redvox’s chin. 

“Do you want to test my knife skills again?” she asked him in a shout. Redvox’s lip quivered, his scar twitching alongside his lip. “I’ve been practising for the last four years. Have you?” Claire raised her eyebrows and Redvox backed away. He huffed and straightened his garments. 

“Stay in your chamber. I am sick to death of you.” he murmured and Claire cleared her throat. 

“I would rather be dead than to be married to you for one more moment.” she told him and Redvox raised his hand. He watched as Claire angled her knife. He laughed and took steps back, making his way out of her room.

“That can be arranged.” Redvox called out over his shoulder.

“It’s funny,” Claire laughed and Redvox stilled. “No matter how many times you threaten me, I feel no fear for you.” she gave harshly. Redvox groaned before he continued out of Claire’s room. She breathed out, slipping her knife back in place and sat on her bed. 

 

*****

 

_Claire._

She was there. Just like he thought.

But she wasn’t his anymore.

He had to purge her from his heart. He couldn’t take the heartbreak of her marrying that cruel man. What had Redvox done to her mind to convince her to marry him? Or did she really feel for him? Owen pushed it all out. He needed to stop thinking about it.

Owen was taken away from the other gladiators, placed in a cell where he was chained tightly to the wall. His wrists started to ache after a long while, the metal tearing into his skin brutally. He tried to pull on his chains, but it was no use, they only made his break and bleed. He huffed and sat on the ground.

Memories started to flood to Owen. All because he saw her again and he couldn’t get her out of his head. He had to hate those memories. He had to.

 

*~*~*

 

_“Father! I love him!” Claire bellowed out to Barracus, and there was a single moment where Owen wished the Gods would come down and take his soul to the underworld. Instead, he was stuck on earth, his feet planted and soul in place. The Gods would be laughing at him now. Barracus looked from his daughter to Owen, a glare that Owen couldn’t quite read._

_Then, it was sudden, and it shocked Owen. Barracus wrapped his arms around Owen, hugging him tightly and cheered. Owen felt his heart stop, feeling Barracus chuckle in delight. Owen pulled his arms around Barracus as he looked over to Claire. She had flushed cheeks but smiled so brightly at the sight._

_“I give you my blessing.” Barracus announced as he placed Owen at arms length. Owen looked over to Claire and couldn’t contain his excitement. He raced over to her, his hands on her waist and lifted her high. Claire giggled before Owen let her rest back on her feet. He kissed her quickly, laughing with her and taking her into his arms. He had memorised the way her body fit against his, her kiss and the look on her face when her father said he accepted them together._

_He couldn’t replace that moment, nor would it ever leave the confines of his heart._

 

*~*~*

 

Owen couldn’t put sadness to that memory, no amount of purging could remove that moment. He wanted Claire to curse him, to have the Gods strike him down rather than to do it himself. He couldn’t. He was too weak, and too in love with Claire. No matter the years. No matter who she married.

The chains rattled, hitting his leg and battering against the stone floor. He didn’t mind the racket, it kept his mind busy and away from the urge to scream and shout curses to the sky. He was a doomed man, and had been doomed the moment he met Redvox, he realised.

When someone entered his cell, Owen was startled to see guards, sheild present and their hands on his blade. Owen swallowed and looked at the guard. He did not speak, nor did he move, but there was a feeling Owen was getting, which happened every time he saw a guard; he was going to be killed.

It wasn’t until a woman with a long dress on, tied in at her waist and a large shawl over her head and shoulders, walked into his cell. She took back her hood. It was Claire. Her hair was long, a little darker than he remembered, but it was a beautiful colour he had never appreciated until that moment. Her chin was raised high, a command she obtained through her father no doubt, but she also had the role of Empress to thank for that.

“Leave.” Claire ordered the guards. They looked between each other before shrugging and leaving the cage silently. Owen stood up, his chains rattling some more as Claire peered outside. She was checking that the coast was clear. Her gaze returned to Owen and she stepped towards him.

A spark and fast burning erupted on the side of Owen’s face. It wasn’t until a moment later that he realised that Claire had slapped him across the face. There was a part of him that wanted to launch himself at her, an anger that he had acquired through confrontation over the last four years. He restrained himself. “You bastard!” Claire yelled, pushing against his bare chest repeatedly and slapping him a few more time. “You promised to come back to me.” Claire blared out once more and Owen bit the inside of his cheek.

“I was only four years late.” Owen reminded her, and the rage that was building within him, that he couldn’t explain finally boiled to the surface. “You married someone when I was still alive.” he bellowed and Claire slapped him again. Owen pulled himself from the wall, his chains buckling against the wall, and it still frightened Claire. She backed away before returning to yell at him.

“You were supposed to be dead!” she cried and suddenly, Owen began feeling his heart ache. “They told me you were dead!” Claire whimpered, holding a hand to her lips before Owen replied. He had a fire in his belly that would be quenched, but he still felt like he was an absolute idiot for acting this way with Claire.

“I fought every single day of my life and you thought I died on the battlefield?” he asked and Claire finally let the tears fall from the brink of her eyes.

“You aren’t invincible, Owen. You never were.” she sniffed.

“I have the scars that tell me that! I don’t need a primed up Empress to say anything.” he yelled and Claire snapped. She stopped crying, stepping up, taking his hand and pulling it towards her as hard as she could. The metal tore into his flesh, scraping his skin and opening wounds.

“I can have you slaughtered for saying such a thing!” she said through gritted teeth.

Owen grabbed hold of Claire’s wrist, pulling her towards him. “The Claire I knew would have picked up a blade and done it by now.” he gave back just as harshly as she gave to him. Claire blushed as she was close to Owen. He felt his heart racing again. It was like falling in love with her all over again; yet, he had never stopped.

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled as she stepped forward, as to not hurt herself further. “No, I’m...I’m not.” she corrected herself and Owen smirked.

“Now you’re acting more like yourself.” he nodded and Claire stepped forward once more, her hands running up his chest, touching the scars that she had yet to memorise.

“You gave me another promise.” Claire’s voice was softer now, making Owen shiver.

“I only promised to come back to you, marry you one day but that is impossible now.” he told her before her hand placed itself over his chest as the other move around his neck.

“You owe me a kiss with all the love that you possess.” she reminded him now, his heart begged him to do as she told him. But he wanted to be like how it once was, how she remembered him. He wanted to make her know that he was the same man she fell in love with all those years ago.

“I never made such a promise.” he teased before Claire’s hand on his neck tightened. It told him to stop joking, to listen to her words and be serious. He would comply.

“You promised it with your heart.” she reminded him. “And how does it speak to you now?” she asked him and he couldn’t lie to those eyes. He breathed in sharply before he started to lean down slowly.

“It’s beating as fast as the day I met you.” he told her, Claire’s hand applying pressure on his chest so she could feel his heart. It pounded against his ribs, beating so fast, he didn’t know how it wasn’t leaping out of his chest.

“Mine is beating hard and unrelenting as the day you first kissed me.” she told him and Owen’s breath got caught in his throat. “So, please, I need to have you again.” she begged him and he wasted no time in doing as he was told. He leaned in sharply, taking her lips with his own and finally, everything felt like it was four years ago again. Claire rose on her toes and Owen backed up, finally letting his arms wrap around her back.

Claire clung to Owen, her lips moving along with his, her breathing becoming harsh and Owen matching it in kind. He knew he was becoming harsher with his kiss, the numbness rushing over them with the sting of pain after a while.

“I’ve missed you so much.” he breathed out, taking her lips once more and Claire let out a small cry. As Owen’s hand lifted to her face, he felt the tears on her face. He wiped them away as he looked at her. Her eyes glistened but there was such love behind them that Owen knew it wasn’t sadness.

“I love you. Don’t you dare leave me again.” she said, pulling him into a hug and Owen’s heart softened.

They stayed pinned together for a short time until the silence was deafening. Owen had to ask the question that made his chest go tight and strain. “Why did you marry him?”

Claire cleared her throat, clearing her eyes and stepped away from Owen. “My father returned from battle, men scattered about and you were in the tent beside his. You know the Emperor loved you. You and my father were so good in battle that the Emperor would rather have you two lead Rome.” Claire explained, but it wasn’t anything he didn’t already know. The Emporer praised Owen a fair amount, and he often talked about making the empire for the people once more, with others ruling Rome, rather than an imperial family. “Redvox got furious and said that he would help you on your feet again.” Claire told Owen what she had learnt over the years.

“I remember. He took me out to see if there was anyone else we hadn’t fought and killed yet.” Owen explained before he rested his hands on his hips. “Little did I know that he would try to kill me.” he rolled his eyes at the memory.

“My father died of his injuries and the emperor died in his sleep.” Claire explained further before Owen’s heart stopped.

“Barracus is dead?” Owen exclaimed and Claire gave a soft nod.

“He just couldn’t take it. The Gods took him in his sleep. He just couldn’t take the strain of losing you. You were like a son to him.” Claire mumbled, another tear rolling down her cheek before she concealed it with her hand. “My father wanted me to marry you. That was his last wish for me.” she said and her eyes asked him to believe her. That she would have followed her father’s instructions rather than marry Redvox.

“And Redvox?” Owen raised his brow. Claire shook her head.

“He took his role as Emperor and made me his wife. I could never love him. It was always you.” she told him with a weak smile.

“And what of your children? Are they as beautiful as you are?” Owen quired, and noticed by Claire’s body, her shoulder hunching and her hands clutching onto herself, that he had stepped into a subject she didn’t dare get into.

“I have not bore him any children nor will I ever make my body go near his.” she spat out harshly.

“But he’s your husband?” Owen’s brow furrowed at the thought. Redvox was an impatient man, and he would have been looking for a heir as soon as possible. If they had been married for nearly four years, than they should have at least one child.

“He touched me our first night together, and after that I made sure he would never touch me again.” she tugged on her lip, her hands gripping onto herself tighter. Redvox had obviously tried to do something with Claire that she didn’t dare do with him. Then, Owen remembered something new about Redvox.

“You gave him that scar on his face?” Owen asked sharply and Claire turned her face away.

“Bastard deserved it.” Claire didn’t feel guilt for it, that much was obvious. Whatever he had done had scared Claire far more than it had scared Redvox. Owen saw the guards outside his cell getting a little on edge, which meant that their time was up for the night.

“Claire, it’s getting late, you should go.” he told her, urging her to go.

“Tomorrow night, I will come to you again, like other women who wish to be with a gladiator.” Claire gave a devilish smile and Owen’s heart skipped a beat. But he couldn’t risk her for his own selfish needs and wants.

“Claire...” he started before Claire place a finger on his lips.

“I’m the Empress, Owen. I can do what I like.” she smiled and leaned up, kissing him shortly. “Just win.” she murmured as she settled back on her feet.

“Anything for you.” Owen complied. He would always do as she told him. He was too weak to her power to say no.

Claire let her nose nudge against Owen’s before she scurried off, telling Owen that Redvox might start to get suspicious. The guards let her out of the cell, and she smiled at Owen before she put her shawl over her head. The cell door closed and Owen sat down on the ground once more.

Claire. _Oh, gods, Claire._ It was a love that he didn’t mind ruining his life. Claire would be the only reason he would live through any of this, and to know she still loved him was everything he needed. He could die a happy sinner and a noble warrior.


	4. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all make sure I don't stay away from Clawen for too long! I hate not writing! If this was terrible, let me know. Warning though: there is a bit of violence and suggestions of assault.

When Owen woke that morning, there was a part of him that warned him; told him to be careful. He couldn’t though. He was a gladiator. His life was danger. It took everything for him to stand, to put on his armour, only to remember that Claire was living with someone she doesn’t love. He had to live for her. That’s all he ever did, and now, it was more important than ever to live up to his heart’s promise. 

Owen picked up his sword, spinning it three times in hand and inhaled sharply.  _ Claire _ . That’s all that mattered. That’s all he needed to think about to survive. The doors opened, Owen adjusted his armour once more and strided up the walkway. The faint hum of feet against stone pervaded the air, the low echo of cheers of praise; they were cheering for him. 

They saw his shadow first, the echoes becoming deafening. Owen looked up to the stands, instantly finding Claire. She didn’t flinch, her chin raised up as an elegant Empress would, but he noticed something that would have been overlooked for anyone else. A red sash that she tied in at her waist. It matched her hair beautifully, but with her white dress, it made her stand out as a gorgeous and stunning Empress. That red sash meant more to them than any person in that arena realised. 

 

*~*~*

 

_ “Who was she?” The woman asked before him. He turned to her as the sash slipped in between his hands. He hid it during his time with Fawn. She had come down to the cells four different times before. She was a nice lady, older than other women that he had slept with over time. The others hadn’t ever pleased him, gotten him to his climax as Fawn did. She was experienced. She made him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. When he would come, she wouldn’t  care if he shouted another name, because she whispered another’s as well. _

_ “Is she.” Owen corrected. “And she’s the love of my life.”  Owen sighed. Fawn patted the bed that rested on the floor. Owen made sure his tunic was tightened around his hips. He took his place beside her, wrapping the sash around his arm as she spoke.  _

_ “And so you whore yourself to women to feel her again.” she murmured. All Owen could do was nod.  _

_ “Hmm.”  _

_ “Have you found her?” Fawn asked and there was a fleeting moment where Owen thought he had. He was wrong.  _

_ “I will never find anyone like her.” he gave a sadden sigh and Fawn shifted in her spot. Owen glanced over to her, noticing that she was all dressed. “My apologies, my lady.” he told her and she shook her head.  _

_ “Why do you think I come down here every other night?” she asked him. “You’re the closest thing to my husband.” she said, pressing her thumb to her lip and shutting her eyes. Owen sighed and helped her get up. She adjusted her dress as Owen found her cloak, he handed it to her, helping it over her shoulders.  _

_ “I do hope you find her once more.” Fawn put the cloak over her head, smiling with her plump lips.  _

_ “I hope you find a man that could help heal your heart.” he nodded.  _

_ “If yours wasn’t already taken, I would have you in a moment.” she gave a soft laugh before she rose on her toes. She pressed her lips to his cheek sweetly, making Owen’s heart skip. “Goodbye, my warrior.” she whispered, her lips still on his cheek. “Win for her.” she gave simply and took herself out of the room. Owen would wait for a guard to come and collect him, knowing there was no point in running. He sighed and finished getting himself dressed.  _

_ Owen looked at the red sash on his arm. “I will.” he breathed.  _

 

*~*~*

 

_ Claire had visited Owen as the day broke. He didn’t want her to be seen down there, but she came anyway. Owen felt his heart leap from his chest. Claire was supposed to leave, but Owen couldn’t let her go. He had to have her in his arms for centuries longer. He pressed her up against him, her lips finding his before she urged herself away. “Redvox doesn’t want you to win. He will stop at nothing to kill you.” she told him, kissing him again. “So, don’t you dare die and make him a fool in front of all of Rome.” she smiled, a giggle ending her words and Owen bit his lip.  _

_ He took the red sash, pinned underneath his leather skirt and handed it to Claire. Her face was full of shock. She had expected him to keep it, not for all this time. He pulled it around her waist, binding it tightly to her. _

_ “Keep this.” Owen whispered. “It was once yours and I have return it.” he smiled and let Claire adjust it, her fingers trembling. “I want to see you wear it, to show me you would love me until the end of my life and beyond your own.” he told her, kissing her sharply. Claire urged him to stop, tearing herself away painfully and leaving him bare. Owen sighed, watching her go and wishing she didn’t have to leave him again.  _

 

*~*~*

 

Owen tore his eyes away once he saw the strategic man positioned next to the throne area. Owen glanced around the arena and saw what he was faced with numerous men, all seemingly waiting for something more. Claire was right about Redvox; he wasn’t going to let Owen leave the arena alive. 

Owen stood in the middle of the arena, his sword shaking in his hand. He had to be calm, his nerves were on edge, but relaxation was what he needed to win. Redvox stood from his throne, his hands raising to silence the crowd. Redvox had a giant smile on his face as his hands leaned on the stone of the balcony.

“I thought it best to challenge the man that has all of Rome cheering!” Redvox announced. The gate beneath the Emperor’s throne opened. The man walking towards Owen was like a wall. He was huge and there was a just a moment that had Owen Owen petrified. “Shall he live, or shall he  _ die _ !” Redvox cheered along with the crowd. 

The man took his steps towards Owen and he had his sword raised above his head. Owen knew he couldn’t block it, there was too much weight behind it; he would have to avoid it. He was a heavy man, which meant he wouldn’t be moving too fast, but if he caught up with Owen, his hit would be brutal. Owen could easily outrun an attack and hit him from behind. 

Before Owen could jump back to avoid the man, he was hit sharply in the back of the shoulder. He stumbled forward before he glanced back. He was expecting another man to have his blade coming clean from Owen’s shoulder. When he saw the arrow sticking out of his back, he realised that the men placed above the arena. He would have to survive this battle while being fired at. 

As Owen turned around, the brute in front of him was already throwing down his sword. Owen stumbled, block the blade weakly, knocking it to the ground as he tumbled half to the ground. Owen heard the gasps from the audience before he rose to his feet again. How he managed to keep himself on his feet, he had no idea. If he fell on his back, that arrow could have snapped or gone right through him. The arrow inside back was making his arm immobile, which made things a little more dangerous for Owen’s life. 

Owen had to push through the pain, he had to if he was going to live. The arrow was quite irritating however, as it was lodged just under his thick leather armour, the only armour gladiators were allowed to use in their second last battle. It was something that Owen kept thinking about. He had thought about how many battles he had been throughout the last four years, and he had completed enough to earn his freedom. This would be his second last, to prove his strength and endurance as a man. 

Now, with the leather armour on, every time he would move, the arrow would rub against the armour and tear into his skin. He had to think about how he could possibly move without hurting himself. He would either have to deal with the damn thing or tear it from his back. He didn’t have the time to take it from his arm, because that damn wall of a man was coming towards him. 

Owen pushed himself into the fight, holding his unmovable arm against his body and swinging his blade to the man’s. It just kept happening, swing after swing until Owen groaned. This man knew what he was going, knew what positions to put Owen into to have his body feeling weak and for him to move slower, giving him an advantage. 

Owen jumped back, yelling out in pain and watching as the man charged towards him. Owen readied his feet, blocking it as best as he could. He wasn’t using his dominate hand, blocking was becoming harder and harder with each step. Owen had to get the damn arrow out of his back. Owen kept up the pace of blocking before he kicked into the man’s crotch and finally kicking him in the stomach, hurling the brute away from him. 

Arrows started flying down near Owen, grazing against his skin. His thigh was cut and his left forearm, but nothing that wouldn’t heal. Owen swapped hands of his blade, now resting in his right as his left reached around to his back. He was able to grip onto the staff of the arrow and wrench it from his shoulder. Owen bellowed out in pain before throwing the arrow to the ground. He shook his head in an effort to shake off the pain. 

The brute sprung to his feet, charging towards Owen once more. Their blades met on equal, yet pained, field. Owen thought he was doing just fine against the man, until he sudden smacked Owen’s sword to the side and pinned Owen to a wall. Everyone was cheering, hollering and bellowing above them, watching in anticipation, waiting for either man to die. Owen didn’t want it to him. 

Owen was thrown against the wall before the brute grabbed onto his armour, throwing him to the ground. Owen started to scramble, unable to fully get to his feet and suddenly, an idiotic idea sprung to mind. When the man came towards him, his blade at the ready, Owen tripped him. He fell straight on top of Owen, and he was sure that was the end of him.

Owen groaned and gargled, the weight bearing down on him was heavy and the pain was beyond excruciating. All he heard was a gasp coming from the people in the stands, there shock made the air tense and thick. Owen went limp. 

 

*****

 

Claire had restrain covering her mouth, but she felt the sting of tears on her eyes. A gasp of surprise escaped her, which caused Redvox to look at her. Claire stood, watching the two men. Redvox’s warrior lay on top of Owen, no sign of movement from either of them. Silence echoed through the arena, not a sound was made by anyone, a total fixation on the battle beneath their feet. 

Then the warrior moved, but now how Claire had expected. He fell to Owen’s side, a sword pierced through his belly and Owen’s arms coming down to his sides. He panted, blood soaking his body and he lay there for a moment. Claire realised that he had pushed the man off of him and was panting out of exhaustion. He rose to his feet and waited for Redvox to stand. Everyone was cheering and Claire took her place back in her seat, relaxing and watching as Redvox kept his thumb sideways. 

He was doubting everything, just the shake of his thumb was telling Claire that. He glanced back at Claire and she chuckled. “If you vote for him to die because of some petty mess you’ve been dealing with the last four years, Rome will hate you. Even more than they already do.” she told him and Claire waited for his reaction. 

His thumb went up and he cheered. “Live.” As his shoulders shook, Claire could tell that the decision was tearing him apart. He didn’t want Owen to live another day, and he had just the man he wanted dead live for far too long. Claire clapped slowly behind Redvox. He wasn’t happy with that. Once Owen was escorted off, Claire took herself away from Redvox and his impending wrath. 

Her lady in waiting, Zara, had dressed Claire for bed, letting the red sash rest on her dressing table. Claire climbed into her bed, knowing full well when she called in one of her guards, he would get Owen. She had been worried about him, his injuries being hard to watch, but she hoped it was fine. 

She placed the blankets over herself, but when she looked up, she was shocked to see someone standing in her doorway. Redvox. He threw a glass of wine to the floor before he drunkenly swayed towards her. “Redvox, get out of my room.” Claire rolled her eyes, and before Claire knew it, Redvox was up on her bed. He hovered over her, his hand wrapping around her wrist and pinning it above her head. 

“You’re my wife!” he yelled in her face, his breath so badly smelling of the wine he had thrown to the floor not a moment before. “I’m allowed to have you.” he told her, his other hand ripping the blankets from her legs. Claire struggled against Redvox.

“You are never allowed to have me!” she shouted before her free hand slapped against his cheek. Redvox didn’t move, and that made him frightening. “A formal pledge to the Gods does not mean a pledge of my heart!” her voice was weak, but she was gaining courage, just for a moment. The back of Redvox’s free hand seared across Claire’s face, and she gasped in shock. 

“It’s only the body I want.” he told her, his hand now trying to fiddle with her dress. Claire was trying with all her might to get him off of her.

“I wonder what men would say when they learn you struck your wife.” Claire cursed at Redvox, trying to get him off her. 

“They would praise me.” he snarled. 

“How weak you must feel to beat your wife into submission.” Redvox back-handed Claire once more, having her whimper as he tore a piece of cloth from her bedsheets and using it to bind her hands together tightly. 

Claire had Redvox’s hand pinning her arms above her head, making it impossible for her to move her arms. She struggled against his grip when he suddenly wrapped his lips around hers. Claire kicked up into his leg, Redvox grunting at her impact. His other hand began hiking up her dress as his disgusting lips trailed down her face, moving closer to her neck. 

“Help me!” Claire bellowed out, the tears breaking from her eyes and she pleaded with the gods to help her. 

“Stop screaming.” Redvox whispered in her ear, his hand reaching underneath his garments and Claire cried harder. This couldn’t be happening. She didn’t want this to happen. 

“Someone please! Help me!” Claire bellowed out again, kicking up once more, to have Redvox finally roll off of her. As Redvox fell to the ground, Claire began covering herself with her blankets and a guard, she knew as Simon, walked in. 

“My lady, is everything alright?” he asked. Claire pointed down at Redvox.

“Get him out of my room! Now!” she ordered.

“Yes, my lady.” Simon nodded. Redvox grumbled and tore his arm away from Simon’s grasp.

“I am the Emperor.” he slurred and Simon stood his ground. 

“And she is the Empress. I listen to her orders just as much as yours.” he told Redvox. To which the Emperor’s reply was to grumble some more before storming out of Claire’s room. Simon stayed with Claire for a few more moments, helping her from the binds. He got her some water, washing away some blood on her lip and making sure she wasn’t too hurt. “My lady, is everything alright?” he asked her kindly. “Would you still like me to get the gladiator?” he gave in a whisper. Claire cleared her throat before nodding. She needed Owen now more than ever. 

“Yes, please, Simon. Thank you.” she said. “And once he is here, can you stand guard, make sure no one comes near my chambers?” she asked him, her hand tightly gripping his. He nodded. 

“Yes, my lady.” Simon went off, leaving Claire to fix herself just a little more before Owen arrived. She stood at the foot of her bed until he arrived. He raced over to her, taking her into his arms. Claire immediately noticed the bandage around his right shoulder, obviously there for the wound on his back. He also had one around his thigh and left forearm. Owen cupped her face, noticing her red cheek instantly. 

“Claire?” he voice full of worry. “What happened to you?” he asked carefully. 

“Redvox.” Claire sighed, only to feel Owen’s anger get the better of him. His hands tightened around her arms.

“That bastard.” he cursed and almost tore himself away from Claire. She pulled on him, so he wouldn’t dare leave her. 

“Owen, stop. I’m fine.” she told him, pulling him into her hold and her head lying against his chest. “What about you? You had me so worried.” she told him, his hand rubbing against her back. She sighed, remembering how he could make her feel like they were the only two in the world. It was peaceful. 

“I was told not to die. I couldn’t very well do so.” Owen hummed and Claire laughed. She pushed on his chest, just seeing his face once more. She sighed. Claire never thought she would see him again, and looking at him now, she realised how much she was in love with him.

“You’re a fool.” she told him. He sighed, his hand cupping her uninjured cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” he whispered, his voice husky and full of care.

“And I you.” she sighed. Owen leaned down, his lips meeting the tender spot on her cheek but it didn’t hurt, all she felt was bliss. Owen’s lips were so delicate, like they were barely touching Claire, but at the same time, she gripped into his arms a little tighter. 

Claire was left panting, Owen’s lips on her cheek sweetly. Her heart was racing and when she finally took the chance to see Owen’s face, she moaned out of sheer desperation. Claire’s hands clamped around Owen’s face and she brought him to kiss her, rising on her toes before Owen’s arms curled around her just like they used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that's over, next chapter is getting to the good stuff. Hope to have it done soon. If It's not done in a week, you have permission to shoot me down.


	5. Afire Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking mad that this chapter took so long. AND THAT THIS IS FUCKING HORRIBLE. I'M SO BAD. I'M SORRY.

With Owen’s arms around her, Claire tugged on his hair like she had done countless times before. They had been in that situation so many times before, but this was different, there was a need that had gone unquenched for years, a love that had been denied to them. He bent slightly, picking Claire up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Claire curved into Owen, his arms strong around her, yet his hands were soft, delicate with touch. Owen walked to the bed, letting her down easily, Claire felt the fabric soften against her skin as she crawled up to the head. Owen kept on par with her, crawling above her and laying kisses across her face and chest.

Owen’s fingers gracefully pulled at the bottom of her dress, tugging it up past her thighs to come around her waist. Claire panted, his hands calloused, but soft as they grazed along her skin. She remembered how it felt the first time, the same timid hands that wish to crave her. They were the same hands that had been taken from her years before. Claire took hold of Owen’s face, pressing her lips to his hard, licking at his lips and taste him all over again.

Their lips stayed together, hands roaming and breaths hitching, desire growing impatient. Owen’s lips moved, going down her jaw and his tongue running down her throat and chest. Claire gasped, gripping into the back of Owen’s neck as he continued to kiss and lick down until the centre of her chest. He kissed up her breasts, nipping every so often as his hand reached down between her legs. His fingers played around her clit, her hips jerking up to her hand at the sudden feeling.

“After all this time,” Owen breathed harshly on her breast. “You still react the same way to my touch.” he whispered, a smirk ever present on his lips. He kept his eyes on hers, lips her breast and his fingers starting to play with her again. Claire bit her lip, gasping as his fingers circled her. Owen, with his free hand, moved the fabric from her chest, his mouth finally wrapping around her nipple, tongue teasing at the sensitive spot. “Stay there.” Owen mumbled against Claire’s skin. He moved down, head now in between her legs and a smirk present on his lips.

His tongue ran over her slit, Claire gasping at the wet, soaking sensation. She bit her lip, her back arching and kept her hands latched into the bed beneath her. Owen let his tongue dance over her clit before his finger entered her. Owen kept it up, adding fingers and making his pace with his fingers become increasingly faster. Claire moaned, her hips rotating at the feel of Owen’s mouth. She trailed her fingers in his hair, clutching his head between her legs.

At the pit of her stomach, an orgasm was building tightly and Claire knew that Owen would be helping her reach it in no time. Owen’s tongue vigorously flicked over her clit, circling it and giving long strokes over her entrance when he could. Claire’s toes curled, her thigh locking his head into place. As his moan escaped his lips, it vibrated thickly against her core and Claire arched her back. Her orgasm broke with a short gasp and heavy moans. Owen rode it out with her, long strokes of his tongue and slow motions with his fingers inside of her.

As she panted from her orgasm, the feeling rocking through her core, Owen moved up her body and kissed her roughly. She tasted herself on his lips with his body rubbing against Claire’s. Owen took her hands above her head, taking the bottom of her dress and lifting it over her head. She was left naked underneath him, feeling at a disadvantage.

“Owen,” she breathed, holding his face. He stared down at her before he gave a delicate kiss to her lips. His body arched into hers, his growing bulge enticing Claire even further. She tugged at his kilt, unstrapping it easily and letting it fall off the side of the bed. Owen rubbed at his shaft, before his tip ran over her entrance. Owen’s hand laid on her hips, his tip touching her before he let himself slip inside her. Claire gasped, his hands lying either side either side of her head.

Owen looked at her just like the first time, keeping his eyes locked with Claire’s and watching as he thrust into her, the way she gasped. She knew he loved watching her like that. Claire swallowed hard, her hand clutching into his forearm and moving her hips against his. Owen moaned, his forehead leaning down to touch against her. “Why do you always do this to me?” he asked, laughing slightly.

All Claire could feel was her heart pounding and the way she felt. She hadn’t seen the man she loved for so long, for four years and now, he was alive, staying lovingly in her arms. She was so desperate to feel him inside of her, to feel him like she had; to love him in every way she could. Owen must have been feeling the same, his eyes locked with her intensely, like if he ever broke them apart, he would lose her all over again. Claire never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. It was all going to be love. That’s all that mattered to them.

Owen started slow, but it had Claire gasping every time. He didn’t take his eyes off of Claire, making sure to watch her every time he thrust. He had caught into a deep rhythm that had Claire clutching onto the sheets and begging silently, her words unable to leave her mouth. She tried as hard as she could to make a sound, but squeaks and moans were the only things allowed to leave her. She bit her lip as she felt a quick building sensation rising in the pit of her stomach.

Pushing just a little harder, trying to get deeper, Owen was reaching Claire and pushing her to bliss once more. Finally as Owen quickened his pace and with the right amount of force behind him, Claire came, gasping loudly and yelling out Owen’s name like she had been building it the entire time she was with him.

Owen’s grunts were more desperate from then on out, tight hand binding into the bed sheets beside Claire and she leaned over to kiss at his wrist. Owen wasn’t stopping however, building Claire to her brink like he had done before, making her stay on the edge, flittering between bliss and agony. Owen’s pace was fast and unrelenting, forcing his body against Claire’s harshly to get to his climax. Claire was intoxicated by it, needing Owen more than she ever thought she did.

Claire knew she had to kiss Owen, pulling on his neck to meet her, but she was gasping so heavily, she couldn’t take it. Her brow crinkled, the need becoming unbearable. Owen’s mouth stayed open, moan after moan, exchanged between them as their climaxes were building. There was a desperation to be closer, to feel each other more in their final moments of ecstasy. So long apart, and yet, it only felt like this moment was brink of something more. Claire moaned loudly, trying her hardest not to give them away, but Owen was making her so weak.

It wasn’t much longer before Claire’s body arched into Owen’s, her orgasm breaking and she clawed into his skin. Owen leaned down, shouting harshly, his climax breaking and his seed spilling into her. Claire bit her lip, finally pulling Owen into the kiss she craved for, Owen rocked them both through their orgasms, taking his time before rolling off of her. Claire knew for sure that their night was far from over.

 

*~*~*

 

Claire hummed, Owen’s finger trailing up from her navel, reaching just to the middle of her chest. Claire looked over to the partner beside her, Owen smiling so beautifully it made Claire’s heart ache. She let her hand glide up the side of his cheek, feeling the sharp stubble against her palm. She had missed this moment; the perfect moment after all the pleasure. Owen’s eyes fixated on her skin like he was blessed. Owen leaned down, taking her lips with his. He hummed into the kiss, taking his time with her kiss he laid against her.

When he pulled away, his smile that had been so present throughout their time, faded, like he was feeling dread kick in. Claire didn’t like that at all. Owen sat down next to her, his knees up and he let his arms guide around them. He sat there for a moment before huffing. Claire swallowed hard before she sat up beside him. “I won’t get my freedom, Claire.” Owen told her. Claire shook her head, her hand rubbing across his shoulder.

“Yes, you will.” she said confidently, Owen peering over his shoulder. “If you win this next battle, you will have your freedom.”  Claire told him, kissing his shoulder but Owen just sighed once more.

“Redvox won’t let that happen. He’s going to kill me before I get the chance.” Owen confirmed and Claire sighed. She knew it would be so, but she had to hope. She couldn’t lose Owen again. She would work something out, she would save him for all the countless times he saved her. She was going to save Owen even if it killed her.

Claire took Owen down onto the bed, holding him as close as she could. Owen’s arms wrapped around her, taking her onto his chest and breathing deeply. It was not even thirty minutes later that the silence ran out. Claire twirled her finger across her chest, catching the hair, remembering the last time she was in this position.

Owen had come to her four years ago, telling her that he would be going to war with her war in just over a week. They made love for hours, desperate to remember how each other felt in each other’s arms. Claire laid upon his chest and her heartbeat matching his. She had her hand caught in his chest hair, Owen murmuring about how he would remember the way her hair looked when he went away. Claire was concentrating on the way his skin shook when he said he was leaving. No matter how long they spent together, it never felt like enough, that the imminent notion of leaving left them feeling sick and shaking.

Now, with Owen’s skin underneath hers once more, the way his chest beat the same as hers, she knew that the love was never changing; just stronger. Claire kissed Owen’s chest, noticing how he clung tighter to her, like he had felt other skin against his and needed to make sure that Claire was really there with him. “How many others were there?” Claire asked, humming as she curled herself around him.

“You don’t want to know that Claire.” he responded, his hand running along her back. Claire sat up, shoving his shoulder.

“Tell me.” she pestered him. Owen frowned and Claire huffed, rolling off of him. She went to her table, picking up her robe and placing it over her shoulders, acting as if she was mad at him. He knew she was being playful, but there was a question he had to address. They both felt it. She turned to him as she pulled the ties on her waist. He moved to the edge of the bed, kicking his feet over the side, watching Claire.

“I lost track.” he told her, apologetically. Claire sauntered over to him, Owen’s hands gripping into the bed and his breath getting caught in his throat. “None of them were you, so what was the point in remembering.” he smirked and Claire gave a soft giggle.

“I’m glad you remembered me.” Claire’s tongue touched at the edge of her lips, her robe falling open just slightly, just to make Owen feel weak.

“How could I forgot?” he bit his lip as Claire sank to her knee. Claire pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, settling herself down between his knees. Her hand roamed up, Owen licked his lips as he watched her. Claire bit her lip, her hand rubbing along his shaft. He had grown hard in her hand, the friction building over his cock.

When he felt the trickle of precum touching her hand, she let her lips wrap around the head of his erection and her tongue run over the small slit. Owen’s head fell back as his head was being taken into her mouth. He gripped into her hair, a small buck in his hips as she let her tongue roam over his shaft. She knew how he liked it, how he liked it when Claire’s teeth ran down him, tingling at his nerves just a little. He was always left defenseless underneath her, a position she rarely got to have him like, and she loved it.

Claire’s head bobbed up and down over his cock, tasting him as Owen gasped. “Claire…” he hissed, clenching a little tighter into her hair. “Oh, Gods.” he breathed out, smiling widely at the sensations he was feeling. Claire started gaining speed, sucking on him and taking him into her mouth as far as she could.

Owen gasped heartily, his hips bucking up into her mouth, taking it slowly as to not take Claire off guard. Owen was shaking, just slightly, a sign of his climax reaching him and making his falter. Claire moaned around him, Owen scoffing just a little as his pleasure was taking hold of him. Claire let her tongue roam over him again, feeling the desperation in his small thrusts and the unsteady breathing he was giving.

Owen bucked a little more, Claire able to read that he was ready to come. He breathed her name over and over, the lips that wrapped around him were driving him insane. She scraped her teeth over him a few times, Owen arching forward as Claire continued and he shouted out. He clenched deeply into her hair, spilling into her mouth and Claire swallowed. Owen bucked his hips again, quivering underneath Claire just the way she liked to see him. When Claire licked his shaft clean, she rose up, leaning down on Owen’s chest and rolling off of him. She looked over at him, wiping the edge of her lips.

“Now, how the hell could I forget that?” Owen panted, smiling over to Claire.

 

*~*~*

 

Claire had somewhere, along the lines, had stripped out of her robe, lying next to Owen. He had dozed off for just a few moments, his hand wrapped around her breast like it had whenever he fell asleep. “Do you remember the days you claimed these as your own.” Claire hummed, her hand covering Owen’s as it lay on her breast. He woke easily, humming and vibrating through her back.

“Those were the days before you were married.” he said lazily. Claire turned, her hand lying on his cheek, looking at his tired eyes, wondering if he were hers again.

“And are these not yours? Because I give them to you willingly.” Claire took his hands on her chest again, begging in her eyes for him to be hers with no restrictions. There was no doubt in her heart that she was completely hers. “I want you to stay right here, where your home is.” she told him and Owen’s hand guided from her breast down her stomach and in between her legs. Claire clutched down onto her shoulder, digging her nails in as his fingers dipped into her entrance.

“I always fit so perfectly in between your legs.” he murmured, getting closer to Claire, slowly, but surely.

“I was made for you and you were made for me.” she smiled brightly, her hand gripping tightly into Owen’s shoulder. “Stay with me forever.” she begged him in a breathless gasp. Owen leaned forward, kissing her sharply and Claire panted for a moment. Owen rolled on top of Claire, his body leaning against hers, just enough to make her gasp a little more. Time had passed since their last encounter, but he was already hard against her belly. “Please, Owen, I need you.” she begged him and Owen didn’t waste any time.

He thrust into her after readying himself, making Claire gasp and bit into his shoulder as he leaned over her. Their bodies rocked together slowly for a time, a love that she knew they would remember, for however long they had left together. Claire latched onto his hips, pulling him against her as to make her body ache when he would leave. Owen rammed hard twice, making it clear to Claire that he wanted to make her scream.

His hand moved down from her hip, finding her clit and circling it to make Claire arch her back. Claire’s hands slipped from Owen’s hips and down to the bed. Her fingers didn’t directly dig into the sheets, dancing on the sheets as her pleasure was building. Owen was building her up so goddamn quickly, she knew she was going to crash to her climax so harshly that she’ll be yelling out Owen’s name until her voice went hoarse.

Owen’s finger continued to play with her clit, her climax racking up quickly and Claire began panting wildly. She gripped into Owen’s hands, and suddenly, he laced his fingers with her. He picked up the pace and held his hand tighter. “Oh, Gods, Owen!” Claire screamed out as her first orgasm broke.

“Stay right here with me, my love.” Owen told her, leaning down, taking her lips and stopping her screams. Claire whimpered into his kiss, pulling her arms around his shoulder and as their lips broke, she panted over his shoulder. Claire rolled her hips against Owen’s as he pinned her down and thrust into her hard.

Claire’s toes curled as she threw her head back. “Please, Owen,” she begged him once more. Owen kept driving himself forward, pushing to Claire’s core and had her moaning into his ear blissfully. She needed more of him, but she knew she couldn’t get it. He was giving her everything. Owen was hard and fast, taking Claire to her climax once more, and with the way Owen was panting, he was getting to his brink as well. Claire dragged her nails across his back, a hard thrust pushed into her, and she moaned loudly, her orgasm finally falling onto her once more. Owen’s followed after, him still above her as he spilled into her once again. She rode out their orgasms in thrusts, kissing along her cheek and neck.

When Owen finally left Claire, making her feel somewhat bare, he let his hand guide between her legs and a finger slip into her just enough, and he murmured into her ear. “This will always be mine.” He looked at her with a smirk and Claire kissed him sweetly. Claire knew Owen had to leave, so they got dressed, Claire placing her robe over herself as she helped Owen readjust his leather kilt. Owen had stayed behind Claire as she fixed up her hair, pulling her into his hold and making her giggle. His hands reached into her robe, fondling her breasts for a moment. He kissed up her neck.

“These will always be mine.” he told her, claiming every part of her like he had done so many years ago. His hand lowered, planting another kiss to her skin. “This belly will be mine.” he nipped at her neck before his hand rose and placed itself down on her chest once more. Claire bit her lip and felt as Owen touched her skin delicately. “And this heart underneath your breast...I wish to call my own, if you allow it.” he asked her, turning her around. Claire let her arms fall over his shoulders and she rose on her toes.

“I gave it to you a long time ago. I thought you had forgotten.” she smiled, pulling his neck down to her slowly.

“Never.” he smirked and kissed her with need and love. He was escorted by Simon back to his cell, but Claire wanted to keep him in her arms for days on end. Knowing Redvox, however, she knew that he would be there in the morning, suspicious of her; he had been ever since Owen had come back.

Something told Claire that Redvox had something wicked planned, and Claire would break because of it.


	6. Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hate making you guys wait. This is probably horrendous. I'm sorry. xx

Claire lay at his side, another week had gone by, the games continually called off or Owen’s fight was replaced with a soldier’s death that luckily wasn’t Owen. Owen had grown more irritated with Redvox, a rage that Claire hadn’t been witness to. He rung his hair and wanted to strangle Redvox in his sleep. But no matter how much Claire wished for him to do so, Owen dying so that the Redvox could finally be done with was not worth it all. Claire reminded him of that. 

When Owen finally rose from the bed, his hand gracing her stomach before he leaned over the side. Claire doubted that he thought she was awake. Owen hunched over, a long sigh coming from him before he broke. He cried softly, wiping his face and his shoulders shaking. Claire sat up, her naked body pressing against Owen’s back as she hugged him. He stilled, his cries stopping and his hand meeting hers, thumb caressing over knuckles. Claire realised how much he was suffering, how torturous this waiting was.

“Oh, Owen,” Claire sighed, kissing his shoulder. “Please don’t go back there. We can escape. We can run away and we’ll never see this place again.” she explained and Owen suddenly pulled away. He wiped his face, walking over to his garments and began dressing.

“Claire, you know I have to go back to the cell.” he muttered, not turning to Claire. She felt herself become more upset with how events would unfold. 

“We can run and fight our way out of here.” Claire said, getting up from the bed, wrapping her robe around her waist and turned Owen around to face her. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was full of despair. He was heartbroken that he couldn’t be with Claire for the rest of his life, Claire knew that in his eyes. Her hand slid to the side of Owen’s face and he kissed her palm.

“If we get caught, it will be our end.” he whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Claire sighed, Owen’s forehead leaning against hers. 

“Be safe.” she breathed before Owen’s fingers tilted her chin upward. 

Owen kissed Claire’s lips softly, his thumb gracing over her jawline. He pulled apart for just a moment, a blissful sigh escaping his lips and a second to bite onto his lip. “I don’t know why, but everytime I kiss you, it’s like doing it for the first time.” he smiled, kissing her again, taking her breath away. 

Owen left her room, sneaking off with one of Claire’s guards and taking him back to his cell like they had a number of times. Claire sighed as she watched him go, a habit she had grown into doing many years ago and still to the day, she felt her heart leap. Claire let herself go back to bed, sleep where Owen once lay, breathing in whatever she could just to remember he was still there, still real; still alive. 

Waking in the morning seemed like it was torture. The sun burnt her vision, and it took her a moment to realise that her lady in waiting, Zara, was by her bedside, getting Claire’s garments in order for the day. Claire took her legs over the edge of the bed, standing and her limbs were exhausted. Claire gave a soft yawn and moved over to Zara. She gave a simple nod of approval and went to her tray for breakfast. 

Claire got dressed, Zara’s advice about hiding a weapon was something that dwelled in Claire’s chest for most of the morning until she finally gave over to it. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt like something horrible was going to happen that day, but she knew she had to be prepared for anything. When Zara suggested that Claire go down to cages where all the commoners were, like she used to do. To lift Claire’s spirits. Claire hid a knife in her belt and decided to go down. 

Claire walked slowly, many people gossiping around her and asking questions as to why she was down there again. But everyone followed, everyone said hello, and she was one of the first Empress’ to answer and talk with the people around her. She had been just like them once. They eventually made it to the cages, the soldiers all standing and bowing as they saw Claire. She smiled sweetly to them all until she noticed Owen standing by the cage bars. He had a wide smile on his lips as he saw her. 

No matter how bad things seemed, whenever he looked at her, it seemed to make everything disappear. Claire elegantly walked over to him, Owen smiled before he bowed. “What are you doing here, Empress?” he asked, a hand laid on his chest before he gripped into the bars and smirked at Claire. 

“It is such a shame that your fight is delayed, young warrior.” she put on a little show, knowing that the building crowds may think it strange that she single him out. But he was the fearless beast, and he was the talk of all of Rome at that point; everyone wanted to see his last fight, to see him win freedom or die trying. “I know my lady in waiting is quite fond of you.” Claire smirked in return and Owen bit onto his lip as he glanced over at Zara.

“Maybe she would like a private night. I’m sure I can convince her I’m worth the name ‘beast’.” he flirted and Claire rolled her eyes, licking at her lips. 

“Oh, I’m sure she can tell.” 

“My lady, would you care for a night worth remembering?” Owen called out to Zara, who was taken by surprise, and her cheeks flushed red. Claire cleared her throat. 

“Warrior, do you think it is wise to disregard your Empress?” she remarked quickly and there was tension amongst the crowd. Owen bit his lip again.

“What shall happen to me if I do it once more?” 

Claire took a few steps towards the bars, touching underneath Owen’s chin, tilting it upwards and smiling devilishly at him. “Don’t tempt me, beast.” she whispered before stepping back. Owen gave a wide smile, knowing full well he was watching as she walked away. 

“It was an honour, Empress.” he called out and Claire smiled along with Zara as they headed back to the palace. She knew going there would make her feel better, and being able to publically converse and tease with Owen as she once did was all she ever wished for them since he came back from the dead. 

The pair walked into the palace, being greeted by a few guards and such until Redvox emerged and started to race towards Claire. She told Zara to go off, try to get Simon if she could find him and she did as Claire said. Redvox graced towards Claire, a wide, unsettling smile pinned on his lips. Claire swallowed nervously as she continued on her path forwards and wanting to pass Redvox. 

“Claire, my sweet, loving wife.” Redvox announced and Claire rolled her eyes, trying to get past him. He caught onto her arms and held her in front of him. “Where have you been?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Out.” she remarked, trying once more to avoid him, but he tightened his grip on her arms. 

“That’s not enough to satisfy me.” he smiled wickedly and Claire felt a chill rush through her. 

“I’ve been away. From you. As far away from your claws that I could get.” she snapped. 

“I always manage to reel you back in.” Redvox’s grip became too tight and Claire was sick of his treatment towards her. She grabbed at the knife on her belt, bringing it up and slicing it over the back of Redvox’s hand, sending him tumbling away from her. He looked up to her with surprise as his hand bled. 

“Touch me again and you’ll  _ lose _ a hand.” she cursed before Redvox pounced forward, grabbing at her wrist and twisting it sharply so she would drop her knife. 

“Back talk to me again and you’ll lose your life.” he whispered harshly. 

“What a pleasure that will be.” 

Redvox began to laugh, an evil tone coming from his lips that made Claire’s chest feel hollow. She was petrified of this man and what his close proximity could do to her. “Do you want to know something, my dear wife?” he asked, bringing his face close to her ear. “You father didn’t die of his injuries.” 

Claire started to breath heavy before she tried to tug away from Redvox. “You killed him.” she whimpered and Redvox gave a wicked smirk. 

“Of course, how else was I going to get you to marry me?” he questioned and Claire’s rage grew. 

“You son of a bitch!” she cursed, throwing her other hand at him. He caught it tightly before Claire completely pulled away from him. 

“Get out of my sight.” he barked and Claire shoved past him. 

“Gladly.” she yelled out and continued to her room. When she got inside, the tears streamed down her face. She dropped to her knees and bawled, her hands covering her mouth to cover her cries. A rage suddenly built in between all her tears, something that Claire couldn’t shake and she realised that everything in the last four years was playing exactly into Redvox’s plan. Except for Owen. She could survive with Owen. 

She waited until dark, Zara helping her invade any watchful eyes and finally she snuck out to the cages. She managed to get past the guards and make her way into Owen’s cell. He slept soundly on his little cot until Claire crept up on him. She touched his shoulder and he jolted forward, gripping around Claire’s neck until he realised. He let it go as quickly as he gripped it and sat up from his sleep.

“Claire, what are you doing here?” he asked in a hushed voice. 

“Owen, I’m done waiting around for Redvox to torture you. We’re leaving tomorrow night.” she swallowed, watching his expression change and he became more concerned. 

“Claire, we -” 

Claire interrupted quickly. “I already have it planned, just be ready for me.” 

“Claire, please think about this.” Owen tried to reason, but there was no use, she was getting out of Redvox’s grasp once and for all. She wouldn’t stay there any longer and be treated like she was some pet for him to play with. 

“I’m done thinking about it. Thinking about losing you. Not again.” she let a tear slide down her cheek and Owen cleaned it away quickly, his hands soft on her skin. “Just be ready.” she asked him, swallowing hard as she waited. Owen nodded.

“Alright.” he murmured, kissing her quickly before Claire had to leave. She couldn’t have been gone long, Redvox’s candle being blown out just after Claire got back to the palace. He would visit her room for a few moments before he would too go to sleep in his bed. Claire crept into bed, closing her eyes as she had done to fool him and other nights, as he left, she would get Owen to creep into her room. She felt Redvox’s hand grace over her cheek and it took everything in her not to recoil. He left her room and Claire sat up, her stomach almost heaving as she thought of his hands on her again. 

 

*~*~*

 

“My lady, would you like to go over our plan once more?” Zara whispered as they were gathering all of Claire’s supplies. Zara had become increasingly more nervous as the hours led on in the day. It was getting until mid afternoon when they were finally gathering things up. Claire sighed, starting at the top of the list. 

“We will meet Owen at his cell, we have it arranged with guards that they will guide us out of the palace and take us to horses. We will ride until the morning would rise. We will find shelter and rest. You will be able to leave at any time during the night. Find a home out of the city.” she explained. Zara would be the first one they questioned about Claire’s disappearance, so Zara had to get out just as quickly as Claire and Owen would have to. 

“My lady, please be careful.” Zara begged her and Claire nodded.

“Of course, Zara.” she muttered, planting a quick kiss on Zara’s forehead and moving to fetch more items to put in Claire’s bag of things. 

When night fell, there was an uneasiness that Claire couldn’t explain. She crept into the cell area, noticing that the guards were gone. She stilled for a moment before continuing to Owen’s cell. She let her knuckles go tight and prayed that nothing was wrong. 

“Owen,” Claire called out softly. The cages were pitch black, none of the gladiators were around and everything was beginning to feel wrong. Claire pushed open his cage door. “Owen? Where are you?” she asked, noticing the figure on the bed. Claire let a sigh escape her when the figure moved. It rose up and instead of the love of her life, stood the devil himself. 

“Oh, Claire,” Redvox muttered, pulling the cloak down from his head. “You didn’t think it would be him, did you?” he laughed and Claire felt her lip quiver. This was all wrong and she should have seen it coming. She was just too blind to see it. 

“How did you find out?” she asked through her choked up voice. Soon walked in guards, standing by the door behind Claire.

“Oh, those guards outside of the cells have been concerned for some time. They let me know what you were up to.” he shrugged and gestured to the guards. They gripped into Claire’s arms. She tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t win this fight, she knew that. 

“You don’t have the courage to do what’s needed to be done to me.” she cursed him. Redvox came close, tilting her chin up and smiling evilily at her.

“Don’t I?” he asked and clicked his fingers. The guards took Claire off as she bellowed out for anyone, for anything. She was going to die. 

 

*****

 

Owen and the other soldiers were moved earlier that morning, something Claire must have arranged, that was what he thought anyway. They were moved to the cages towards the middle of the arena, underneath the grandstands, but it only confused Owen, as the other cells were closer to the exits. 

Owen waited all night, his feet pacing into the dirt and when he saw the candle light in the Emperor's room finally blew out. He waited for hours, his foot shaking until it didn’t anymore. His eyes fell shut and his heart sank. Claire wasn’t coming for him. For all he knew, she was dead.


	7. Find My Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story has been an adventure. Hope you've liked it. I'm sorry that it's probably bad. Anyway. Enjoy it as much as you can. xx

Owen woke with a sharp jab at his side. He was pulled to his feet in a hurried mess, guards taking his arms and yanking him until he felt raw. He and the other gladiators were escorted until they reached their weapons hold along with the armoury. Owen was finally getting his battle, but there was a weight in his chest that told him not to trust the moment. 

The gladiators around him were sensing the edge in the room, taking their time with their weapons, testing and trading their weapons. There were more guards than normal, more soldiers for them to battle, legions of them pacing their armoury as they strapped into their garments. The soldiers would give remarks amongst themselves, snickering and then being ushered to the arena. This felt all wrong, and every gladiator there knew it. 

He put on his armour, sheathing a sword at his side when a guard took him from the rest. He pulled at Owen’s armour, guiding him away from the group and up towards the roars of the crowd. “Where are you taking me?” Owen asked his guard but all he did was huff and finally Owen was standing at the brink of the Emperor’s throne area. Owen was pushed into it and he walked slowly. He peered around and saw Claire nowhere. His chest felt tight and he wanted to slaughter Redvox the more for it. 

And there he stood, the man that ruined everything for Owen, standing at his throne. He looked over his shoulder and clapped his hands, rubbing them together before he jigged over to Owen. Redvox smiled widely, making Owen’s stomach feel sick. Owen was suddenly held tightly where he was and that’s when he realised Redvox was going to embrace him in front of the crowds. That was exactly what happened, Redvox embraced Owen and he stood with his hands clenched, in fear of reaching for his weapon would warrant his death. 

Redvox sighed and took Owen to the edge of the throne area, making him look down at the arena floor. “I want you to see something, Grady.” Redvox whispered over to him. Redvox clapped twice before the gates were opened. Out walked several gladiators, escorted by three soldiers to their side. Yet, there was an odd eagerness to Redvox as he waited for the last gate to open. 

The gladiators stood silently, looking up to Owen, as if they looked to him for answers. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, until he saw the blazing red hair get hit with sunlight. The entire stadium gasped, watching as Claire, dawned in gladiator leathers and armour. She was unarmed and escorted by five soldiers, their blades and spears aimed at her with precise precision. She was taken to the middle of the stadium, Claire’s eyes glancing around her, taking in what she was in for. 

“Look at her, she reminds me so much of her father.” Redvox sighed in wonder, wandering over to his throne. 

“Redvox!” Owen cursed, looking down at the woman he adored more than any other. “Stop this! She isn’t to blame.” Owen tried to reason, but before he could get a step closer to Redvox, he was shoved aside. 

“If she won’t be mine, neither of us can have her.” Redvox smirked, reclining back into chair and gave a smile.

“No!” Owen bellowed but all Redvox did was clap his hands.

“Fight!” he ordered and the crowd gasped further. Owen stood at the brink, ready to hurl himself at his guards and run down there. He just had to think, he had to trust in Claire just for a moment. 

The soldiers around her didn’t do anything, just pointed their blades at her. It wasn’t until the guards around the gladiators nudged them to march towards Claire that it was all coming clear. To earn their own freedom, they would have to kill Claire. Owen clenched hard into the stone, begging himself to not react, if he killed Redvox in that moment, he would die and never get to spend this life with Claire.

As the guards backed away, one guard stepped forward, jabbing his spear into Claire’s side. She hunched forward, stumbling towards the gladiators, fear striking her face and Owen felt his stomach turn. He didn’t know if he could watch this. 

“What are you doing? Don’t just stand there! Fight her!” Redvo said suddenly, his voice ringing over the stadium loudly. No one was making a sound, other than gasps of shock. They couldn’t believe that Redvox was doing this; condemning Claire to the pit to die like a common gladiator. They loved their Empress, and this was not what they wanted to see. 

“We will not fight the Empress if she is unarmed.” Barry yelled back from the ground, and there was a small glimmer of hope that rang to Owen. He could feel it. 

“Then give her your blade.” Redvox gestured, and Owen tried to hide the smile on his face. Claire smirked  and Barry slid his blade across the dirt at Claire. She caught it underneath her foot. She bent down, gripping into the soil, rubbing it into her hands before she picked up the blade and smiled. 

 

*****

 

Claire was breathing in tight breathes, picking up the footing of every person in the pit. She saw the gladiators, their stance in the soil as they readied, the shadows of the guards behind her. One shifted forward. Claire took her chance. She gripped into the handle hard, before she rose up quickly, took hold of the man’s shoulder and ran him through. 

That’s when she heard the gladiators roar and battle against the guards around them. Blades flying against blades, hands beating on skin. The roars of the crowd became deafening, cheering as they watched Claire and the gladiators take on Redvox and his men.

Claire kicked into the man’s stomach, wrenching her blade brutally out of his chest and the next soldier pounced at her. Claire buckled down on her knees. He moved past her, just enough so Claire could turn the blade in her hand. She thrust it upwards into his back. He gave a soft gasp, the air escaping him in surprise and the arena was yelling out her name, cheering for her. 

Claire felt a presence coming towards her back. She pivoted on her feets, rising as she turned. She blocked the spear easily. Claire twirled the spear around the edges of the blade, making it turn until the staff fell into her palm. She took a hard hold on it, pulling the man into her sword and hearing him heave out his last breath. 

She dropped the spear to her ankle, taking the sword from the guard’s sheth as he fell. She twirled both of the blades in her hands before she turned to the last two soldiers. The other gladiators were finishing off their men too. “Get out of the arena! Now!” she ordered them. They all nodded, making their way to the gate and lifting it as a cohesive unit. 

The soldiers in front of her charged without warning and Claire had to ready herself quickly. She moved her way around, sliding across the dirt as swiftly as she could, kicking and jabbing at them so she could taking in the best possible point in which to attack. They were on par with her, but then again, she was battling two men. They were tricky but they weren’t perfect in their movements. 

Claire noticed that they left a gap between them, enough space so when their blades came down, they wouldn’t knick each other. Just enough space for Claire to fit through. She took a deep breath before she pushed from the ground, collapsed onto her knees and attack. She thrust one blade into a man’s stomach whilst swinging the other at the other’s ankle. As he came down, Claire pierced his back, making him gargle out his groans of pain. 

Claire let the man fall on top of the blade, standing to heave to sword from the man’s back. Claire pulled it out, feeling the backlash of the blood spraying onto her chest and face. Claire huffed, wiping the blood from her mouth before she turned to the throne. Redvox was on the edge of his seat, angered beyond what Claire had seen. Owen had his arms crossed with a bright smirk pinned in the sides. “My father was a general. You really thought he wouldn’t teach me how to fight?!” Claire announced, sauntering forward to find the spear that almost attacked her. 

It wasn’t a lie that her father trained her, as out of his two daughters, Claire was focused on proving herself to her father. As she stayed at battlefields more often than she should of, Barracus trained her like she was any other warrior. He praised her and taught her how to be fearless. But since she had lost the men she loved more than anything in her life, she felt lost and fear surrounded her. Now that she knew that Redvox was the cause of it all, it made killing and being fearless easier than ever. She wouldn’t let him dictate her life anymore. 

She picked it up, feeling it perfectly balanced in her hand. The crowd was echoing her name. Claire felt the weight of it once more before she gripped onto it tightly, hurling it up towards Redvox. He cowered down, the spear lodging into the throne and the man sitting in it being a scared little child. Claire laughed. For so long in her marriage to Redvox, she felt frightened of what he would try; he threw her in the pit and yet she was the one with all the power still. Claire started to laugh, Redvox standing to see her. 

“Come on, Emperor, are you really going to let your little wife kill every soldier you send out?” she prodded and gave a wicked smile to the man who caused her all her pain. “Or do you no longer have the pride to face me. Would you like another one of my scars on your face too?” she remarked, and the whole crowd gasped. They realised that Redvox had lied about his scar, the thing they praised him for, defending the city. He was a cowered and everyone was realising it. 

“Claire, stop!” Owen begged. He knew that she was angering Redvox, but there was something in Claire that told her not to stand down to Redvox, never again. She wouldn’t lower herself to benefit him. 

“Do not mock me, you whore!” Redvox spewed and Claire was slightly shocked by his words. 

“If I was a whore, I would have slept with hundreds of men and told you I had your son. Even though I never slept with you.” she laughed and the crowd began snickering. “You are so dimwitted that you would have believed me.” she continued and Redvox yelled out. He pushed past Owen, making it way from his throne area and Claire laughed along with the crowd. 

Redvox had run off to go cower in his room, and it didn’t surprise anyone when he wasn’t seen on his throne for a few more moments. Claire was left standing in the middle of the pit, the crowds cheering for her and a sense of relief washing over her. She looked up to Owen who was smiling down at her, hand laid on his chest as he looked fondly onto her. 

Then his expression shifted. Claire’s face dropped, her brow crinkling as she watched Owen become angier. Even the distance couldn’t deny his true feelings. Claire turned to see Redvox strapping into his armour and swinging a sword at his side. Everything became quiet, stunned and shocked by the events that were unfolding. This was her final stand with Redvox and everyone in Rome knew it. 

Claire sighed, gripping tightly onto her sword before turning to Redvox completely. Before Claire could register it, Redvox was yelling as he charged, sword swinging wildly. Claire narrowly missed his attack and as the next swing came around, Claire readied her sword and blocked his assault. 

It was a continuous back and forth between them, tilting and smashing blades against the other. Redvox tried to overpower her, using his brute force against hers, but she was taught to let him use it to her advantage. She would let the blades slip past her, crash down to her side and have Redvox stumbling away from her. Claire could keep up with him, trying out maneuver him, but she was too slow for his quick defences. 

Quick attack, after quick attack, Redvox had his sword smashing down onto hers and had her feeling like she was being bested, but she was just exhausted. It was when Claire found herself on her back that she realised that Redvox was doing what he was just to tire her out. He kicked at her ankle, forcing her to the floor in a crash of brutal force. She felt him knock her sword out of her hand and away from her grasp. 

“You should have loved me.” Redvox cursed. Rising the blade over his head, a wicked smirk on his lips. Claire took in a deep breath, watching Redvox ready himself and she closed her eyes sharply as the blade came down. Then the clang of metal against metal echoed over the arena and an uproar of applause blared across the stadium. Claire snapped her eyes open, looking at Redvox to see him just as shocked as Claire.

“That’s not a nice way to treat your wife.” Owen chuckled, using the inside of his blade to knick Redvox’s arm. He cursed and scurry off slightly to look at his wounds. “You always had to rope me into your fights.” Owen said down at her, a smile on his lips as he was seeing her up close. Claire let out a shaky breath before picking herself up from the ground. Owen bent and picked up her sword, handing it over to her as she dusted herself off.

“We work better together than we do apart.” Claire remarked back as they were faced with Redvox yet again. Owen gestured for Claire to go first and she smiled before she went and attacked Redvox, matching her steel against his with everything she had in her. When Redvox seemed to be getting the upper hand, Owen stepped in, taking his blade and using his superior muscle strength against Redvox. 

It was getting to the point where Owen and Redvox were smashing their blades together and with the sword raised above their heads, Claire found her vantage point. She pushed Owen out of the way and drove her blade forward into Redvox’s gut. He stopped, dropping his sword to his side. 

“That, was for everything you’ve put me through, you little snake.” Claire whispered to him as he looked at her with astonishment and surprise. Owen brutally tore his sword into Redvox, causing the man to drop his sword completely to the floor. Owen twisted his blade and Redvox rose on his toes in surprise. 

“And that, was for ruining my life.” Owen cursed Redvox. The man had blood dripping onto his chin, letting his harsh last breaths escape him. Claire and Owen took their blades out at the same time and watched as Redvox finally fell back, dead. 

Claire dropped her blade, hearing the crowd cheer. She heard the faint hum of metal against the ground when she felt Owen cling onto her, his arms holding her close before he finally kissed all over her cheeks and finally capturing her lips like he had waited a lifetime to do so. 

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again.” Owen said kissing her sharply, breathing heavily when he parted from her. He picked her off of her feet, holding her close to him and she sighed over his shoulder. 

“Never.” she breathed out, her hands on either side of his face as he settled her down. As Owen looked at her, there was dawning of realisation setting into his features, something that Claire didn’t quite understand. He took one of her hands, raising it to the sky.

“Your Empress! Claire Dearing, Daughter of Barracus the terrifying.” he announced and the stadium erupted into gracious applause and cheers. It then dawned on Claire. Since she hadn’t had any children with Redvox, and he had no other family, Claire was the only one to take the place of ruler. She was the Empress of the entire city. A victory worthy of the Gods. 

 

*~*~*

 

It had been a year since the battle in the stadium. Claire’s wounds had healed and she had been ruling Rome effectively. She was known as one of the kindest and fairest rulers that the city knew. She felt confident in ruling, especially with Owen by her side. He married her after a few weeks. Not entirely being patient and waiting. Owen just wanted to marry Claire as quickly as he could, and so they did. 

Beside her, Owen shifted in his sleep, waking and turning to Claire. “Morning.” she smiled, kissing his cheek as he hummed. 

“Hello, my love.” Owen rumbled, clutching into his pillow, smiling over at Claire. She tilted her head, shoving Owen a little more to wake him. He rose up, sitting next to her and rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake from his sleep. 

“Aren’t you going to say something else?” she asked and Owen’s brow crinkled. 

“You look very beautiful today?” he muttered in confusion and Claire laughed. 

“No,” she said quietly before she ran a hand over her belly, a small bump forming at the pit of her stomach. “Look.” she murmured looking down at it in praise.

“You’re not…” Owen muttered, his hand delicately placing over it, shaking out of nerves. 

“I am.” Claire smiled before Owen cheered, kissing her quickly. She giggled against his lips.  “The only son I ever wished to bear was yours.” she laid a hand on his cheek, Owen’s thumb catching at her bottom lip as he stared into her eyes.

“Or a daughter to look like her mother.” Owen smiled and they both marvelled at the being that was slowly growing inside of Claire. 

“Our little child.” Claire breathlessly said, feeling Owen’s lips touch against her forehead. She was an Empress, expecting her baby with the man that she promised her heart to so many moons ago. 


End file.
